This disclosure relates to turbine airfoils, and more particularly to hollow turbine airfoils, such as rotor or stator blades, having internal channels for passing fluids such as air to cool the airfoils.
Combustion or gas turbine engines (hereinafter “gas turbines”) include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. As is well known in the art, air compressed in the compressor is mixed with fuel and ignited in the combustor and then expanded through the turbine to produce power. The components within the turbine, particularly the circumferentially arrayed rotor and stator blades, are subjected to a hostile environment characterized by the extremely high temperatures and pressures of the combustion products that are expended therethrough. In order to withstand the repetitive thermal cycling as well as the extreme temperatures and mechanical stresses of this environment, the airfoils must have a robust structure and be actively cooled.
As will be appreciated, turbine rotor and stator blades often contain internal passages or circuits that form a cooling system through which a coolant, typically air bled from the compressor, is circulated. Such cooling circuits are typically formed by internal ribs that provide the required structural support for the airfoil, and include multiple flow path arrangements to maintain the airfoil within an acceptable temperature profile. The air passing through these cooling circuits often is vented through film cooling apertures formed on the leading edge, trailing edge, suction side, and pressure side of the airfoil.
It will be appreciated that the efficiency of gas turbines increases as firing temperatures rise. Because of this, there is a constant demand for technological advances that enable turbine blades to withstand ever higher temperatures. These advances sometimes include new materials that are capable of withstanding the higher temperatures, but just as often they involve improving the internal configuration of the airfoil so to enhance the blades structure and cooling capabilities. However, because the use of coolant decreases the efficiency of the engine, new arrangements that rely too heavily on increased levels of coolant usage merely trade one inefficiency for another. As a result, there continues to be demand for new airfoil arrangements that offer internal airfoil configurations and coolant circulation that improves coolant efficiency.
A consideration that further complicates arrangement of internally cooled airfoils is the temperature differential that develops during operation between the airfoils internal and external structure. That is, because they are exposed to the hot gas path, the external walls of the airfoil typically reside at much higher temperatures during operation than many of the internal ribs, which, for example, may have coolant flowing through passages defined to each side of them. In fact, a common airfoil configuration includes a “four-wall” arrangement in which lengthy inner ribs run parallel to the pressure and suction side outer walls. It is known that high cooling efficiency can be achieved by the near-wall flow passages that are formed in the four-wall arrangement. A challenge with the near-wall flow passages is that the outer walls experience a significantly greater level of thermal expansion than the inner walls. This imbalanced growth causes stress to develop at the points at which the inner ribs connect, which may cause low cyclic fatigue that can shorten the life of the blade.